Chevrolet Corsica
|length= (1987–93) (1994–96) |width= (1987–93) (1994–96) |height= (1987–93) (1994–96) |fuel_capacity= |engine=2.0 L OHV I4 2.2 L OHV I4 2.8 L LB6 V6 3.1 L Gen II V6 3.1 L Gen III V6 |transmission=5-speed manual 3-speed automatic 4-speed automatic }} The Chevrolet Corsica is a front-wheel drive compact car that was produced by General Motors from 1987 to 1996. The Corsica was built upon the L-body platform which was developed (along with the N-body), as the successor to the X body. It shared the L-body with the 2-door Beretta, and the rebadged revival of the Pontiac Tempest which was essentially the same car, but was only sold in Canada. The Corsica came in two styles and four trims. Sold initially only as a 4-door sedan, it was also available as a 5-door hatchback from model years 1989 to 1991 (replacing the Chevrolet Cavalier hatchback, which was sold only as a 3-door). Corsicas were built alongside the Beretta by both the Wilmington Assembly in Delaware and Linden Assembly in New Jersey. Year-to-year changes 1987–1989 The Corsica was first sold as fleet cars to rental agencies and to large companies in 1987, prior to mainstream release. The Corsica and Beretta were the second best-selling cars in America in 1988. The base Corsica's door handles were colored silver, while the Corsica LT/LTZ had black-colored handles. Some earlier models had a column shifter with a handbrake between the front seats. This configuration was very unusual for this class of sedan. The hatchback was introduced for 1989, as was an LTZ performance package that included many suspension parts from the Beretta. The rare XT trim included all the performance parts from the LTZ trim as well as a leather interior and a special body kit and spoiler package designed for GM by a third party supplier. 1990 The base Corsica was dropped leaving the LT and LTZ. Both engines offered were increased in displacement.* Minor changes were made to the interior, mostly around the driver controls. 1991 Hatchback body style was dropped after 1991 model. The Corsica received an extensively updated interior with a standard driver's side airbag and cup holders. Front seatbelts were moved from the doors to the B-pillars. The taillights received a redesign, from smooth to ridged. 1992 The only trim level was the LT. 1993 On automatic transmission vehicles, a shift interlock, which needs the service brake to be applied before the transmission can be taken out of the park position, as well as a low-oil-level light was added. 1994 The LT model took the place of the base model once again. The 3.1 liter V6 with the OBD-I was replaced with the updated Gen III "3100-series" engine (Option code L82) and an updated OBD system. This new OBD system was not compatible with either OBD-I or OBD-II but included some features from both systems. The 3 speed automatic transmission was replaced with a 4 speed electronically controlled automatic transmission. The front seat belts were moved from the B-pillars to the doors. 1995 The Corsica became the first American car to be equipped with daytime running lights as a standard feature. Also a new Corsica logo was introduced along with other minor cosmetic exterior changes, such as the introduction of a body-colored grille, mirrors, and side moldings. 1996 The Corsica was converted fully to OBD-II. GM discontinued the Corsica and the Chevrolet Beretta after the 1996 model year. The Corsica was replaced by the Chevrolet Malibu for the 1997 model year. Production ended on June 26, 1996. Engines * 1987-1989 2.8 L (173 in³) LB6 V6 * 1987-1989 2.0 L (122 in³) OHV I4 * 1990-1996 2.2 L (134 in³) OHV I4 * 1990-1993 3.1 L (189 in³) Gen II V6 * 1994-1996 3.1 L (189 in³) Gen III V6 Notes: *Both the 2.8 L V6 and 2.0 L I4 received a longer stroke crankshaft in the 1990 model year, respectively increasing their displacements to 3.1 L and 2.2 L. *In the 1994 model year, sequential fuel injection replaced throttle-body injection on the I4 and MPFI on the V6 models. The updated OBD system is sometimes referred to as OBD 1.5. External links * Corsicas.com A site featuring photos, information, and discussion boards for the Chevrolet Corsica. * Consumer Guide: 1990-1996 Chevrolet Corsica Consumer Guide Used Car review of the Chevrolet Corsica * [http://wikicars.org/en/Chevrolet_Corsica Chevrolet Corsica] article at Wikicars.org Corsica Category:Compact cars Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Sedans Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Vehicles introduced in 1987 de:Chevrolet Corsica nl:Chevrolet Corsica pl:Chevrolet Corsica pt:Chevrolet Corsica